


Innocent

by helena_05



Category: Teenage murder mystery
Genre: Crushes, Eventual Smut, Fights, Gay Panic, Love at First Sight, Multi, Murder Mystery, Swearing, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_05/pseuds/helena_05
Summary: A few friends went to a party, but everything got bad real quick. Their summer break did not turn out how they expected. But they were just innocent seniors without bad intentions. Karma is a bitch, anything you say can come back at the time you least expect it and turn your life upside down.





	1. The bonfire

Innocent: the beginning  
Prologue  
Should have known that she would find out and lie about us. She texted her sick little friends just to rub it in our faces. We were just standing there like a couple of idiots, but we were innocent.  
Chapter 1  
It was summer break, school was officially over. Everything seemed more free and colourful. For some people like my senior class summer is to drink and party, but for me it’s for growth.  
The bonfire is tonight and everyone is going to it so of course my best friend Ava, the soul of the crowd, with wavy blonde locks and a great body figure, is making me go. All my friends will also be there. Hayley , the shy, beautiful girl with brown hair and green eyes that can see through your soul. Ethan, the ladies man with curly, dirty blonde hair and muscles like every jock. Tristan, the gay best friend with brown hair and the greatest fashion sense out of everyone. And, last but not least, James, the smart gentleman with long brown hair and a nerdy style. And then there is me, Summer, the awkward outsider, a ginger who dresses according to her sexuality – gay, I think.  
“Summer, are you ready?” Ava screamed from downstairs knocking me out of my thoughts.  
“I don’t think I’m going…It’s really not my scene.” I answered her.  
“You have to go…you promised me that you’re going this year. And plus it’s our senior year, and it’s your last chance to go to this bonfire.” she said while barging in my room.  
“I don’t have a good feeling about this idea, but fine I’m going” I said unwillingly so she would leave me alone.  
Ava is that kind of friend that won’t stop until she gets what she wants. I guess it’s not a bad thing considering I would have never joined the debate team in our school if she hadn’t pushed me to go. I love her, but sometimes she is a pain in the ass.  
We were going to the bonfire when Noah, the douche bag, ran by us and almost knocked me off my feet. He cares only about himself, he has bullied half the school into depression and if he dropped dead I think no one would really care. But I’m not that mean and I don’t think anyone deserves that kind of faith, but one day karma will catch up to him.  
When we got to the bonfire I had frat party vibes, because everyone had red cups, there were beer kegs everywhere and of course about 50 dudes that looked like their name was Chad and they definitely weren’t in high school. And there she was, Sophia, the one who knows everything about everyone and will blackmail you until she gets what she wants. She knows too much about me for me to get on her bad side.  
“Looks like trash just entered the party…” Sophia said laughing at us.  
“Oh, I thought it was already here…” I said to her smiling.  
“Why did you even come? No one invited you, Summer” Sophia had the audacity to embarrass me.  
“I invited her, but who invited you?” Ethan said to her.  
“I don’t have to be invited because without me there would be no party.” She said while flipping her hair and going away.  
I am so glad that Ethan was there, he always defends me in every argument or situation. He is such a good friend.  
“You okay? I think she feeds off human souls like a dementor.” He laughed.  
“I’m fine and I’m sure she does. Thank you for defending me, it means a lot” I said to Ethan.  
“You’re welcome! I’m glad that you showed because when I asked Ava and Tristan, they weren’t sure you were coming”  
“I wouldn’t miss seeing three Chad’s getting drunk and cheating on their girlfriends” we both bursted out laughing.  
It was time to light the bonfire and everyone was gathering around. Hayley and Tristan also showed up. Hayley of course looked stunning and I couldn’t take my eyes off her. Well at least until someone lit the bonfire.  
“Where is Noah I haven’t seen him since he got here…” someone said in the back.  
“I don’t know where he is. Maybe he’s just hooking up with someone in the woods.” they all laughed.  
I actually hadn’t seen him either, but I didn’t know if it was a good sign or a bad one. Ethan brought me a drink and then sat down next to me.  
“Oh my god, Ethan, my favourite…beer from a keg” I lightly hit him on the shoulder and took a sip.  
“I knew you would like it. But that is not why I came over here.” He looked concerned.  
“So why did you come over here?” I asked him to break the silence.  
“I wanted to know if you would go out with me?” he asked and I accidentally spit my drink back in to the cup and nearly choked.  
“Oh, Ethan. I-I think I like girls…well, I mean,..I don’t know what I mean. And I never really like thought of you that way.” his face changed.”I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings.”  
“No, no…it’s fine. Really.” He said with a really sad look in his eye. Ava broke the silence by just running over here and sitting between us.


	2. Game of truth or dare

Chapter 2

“Hey, get those sad looks of your faces and let’s go and play truth or dare in the woods.” Ava said and pulled all of our friend group in the woods.

“Yeah, because it’s not how every horror movie starts.” Tristan said with a sarcastic grin on his face. 

“Oh, just shut up and sit down” she patted on a place right next to her.

“Why do we always end up playing these dumb games?” James asked seeming annoyed.

“Relax, bro. You can sit this out if you don’t want to play.” Ethan said. James is his brother. I guess I forgot to mention that.

“No, no. I’m playing…” he sat down next to Ava. I sat next to Ethan, which made everything three times weirder than it already was, and Hayley, which has been my dream since the start of this year.

“So Ethan, truth or dare?” Ava asked. And Ethan answered really quickly.

“Truth…” he said with the same sad look on his face.

“Okay, do you have a crush on anyone in this circle? You can leaved them unnamed.” Tristan said, but I did not have a good feeling about any of this. Especially remembering the conversation I had with Ethan earlier. 

“Yes. Yes, I do.” He said and I felt him looking at me. A few rounds went around of pointless dares and truths. And it was finally my turn.

“Summer, truth or dare?” Tristan asked. I usually don’t play these games, but I thought I’d give it a shot.

“Are you straight or not?” Ethan angrily asked. And everyone automatically turned their head.

“What..? Ethan why w-would you a-ask me that.” I know that I can’t act stupid, but the only people who now are Ava and Tristan.

“You heard me! Tell them exactly what you told me earlier” he was basically screaming. I tried to hold back the tears, but my cheeks were already red and covered with tears. I got up and ran away from them even deeper in the forest. The warm air dried the tears, but they just kept running down my cheeks.

“Are you out of your mind? What is your problem…Why the hell would you put her in that kind of situation?” I heard Ava screaming in the back.

“I d-didn’t want to –“ Ethan’s voice cracked.

“Well you did you asshole! Hayley please go find her.” And I heard footsteps approaching behind me while I was kneeling in the grass, still sobbing.

“Summer? Are you okay?” her soft voice asked. It was Hayley and she already made me feel better.

“Now I am.” I answered her. The warm summer air had already dried some of my tears. She sat down next to me and I felt her warmth. She hugged me and I felt like flames were all over my body, but in a good way.

“What was that all about, if you don’t mind me asking? I’ve never seen Ethan so angry in my entire life…” She has always been so polite.

“Ethan asked me if I would go out with him and…and I told him I like girls and that I’ve never thought of him that way.” Remembering all the details about how he yelled at me were making the tears come back. And suddenly I felt a soft hand wiping my face. I looked up and saw Hayley staring at me.

“Well, I like girls too and he knows that so I don’t quite get what’s the problem.” Hayley smiled really sweetly. Her hand was still cupping my cheek. And I think she realized what I was thinking about and removed her hand quickly. We both giggled.

“We should get back before Ava comes looking for us.” I said and smiled at Hayley. She gave me a light nod. We started slowly walking back. But of course me being clumsy, I tripped over something.

“Jesus! What did I even trip on.” I asked Hayley, she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and turned on the flashlight.

“Oh my god..is THAT…I’m going to be sick!!!!” I screamed.


	3. Expect the unexpected

**Chapter 3**

Do you know the gut feeling you get right before something bad is about to happen. The light flutter in your stomach, the indication of your subconcience warning you. The feeling you get before a pop quiz or the feeling you get when you just somehow know that the day won’t be good. None of these feelings could’ve readied me for what had happened a few hours ago. I was sitting in an interrogation room at the North Carolina Police Station. I felt like throwing up. I could still see the image in my head bright as day even though it’s been 2 hours. Never in a million years did I think that this is how my summer break would go. It definitely was not on my “To do list”.

_ 2 hours ago _

“Oh my god…is THAT…I’m going to be sick!!!!” I screamed. All of my senses for heightened, it felt like my heart could jump out of my chest at any moment. His eyes were lifeless, his body motionless.

_Noah._

“Summer, do you think he’s…” Hayley couldn’t finish her sentence. Or maybe she just didn’t want to.

“Umm I don’t..I d-don’t know. Should we call the police or m-maybe an ambulance? I can’t…I don’t kno-“ I was cut off by Ava and all of our friends running over to us.

“Why were you guys-? Oh my god, what the fuck?!” Ava’s eyes widened when she saw Noah.

_Noah._

Everyone seemed freaked out and were shouting at each other. While all of the chaos was going on around me I bent down and checked for a pulse. There was none.

_Noah’s dead._

How did this even happen? When I spoke about him being dead I didn’t mean it. I wasn’t- I wasn’t serious. Could it be my fault? Could I have maybe provoked some kind of higher spirit? Like when they say, that anything you say can come back to you. There’s no way it was my fault, right? _Stop it, Summer. You didn’t kill him, so no. It isn’t your fault._ But why do I still feel the light tinge of guilt? There was no way I could’ve stopped the killer from shoving that knife in his back. A literal and metaphorical one. Who could’ve killed him? The bonfire wasn’t that far away. How did no one see or hear this happening? I had a million questions and zero answers. I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone lightly shaking me.

“Hey, Summer, snap out of it. Let’s go.” Tristan said lightly pulling me by my hand.

“Wait, no! We can’t leave him. We need to call the police or something!” I said while I halted in my tracks.

“We understand, Summer, but if someone finds us with a dead body it won’t end well. For any of us. Have you thought about what you would say to the cops if they asked?” James stated.

“I would tell them the truth. That I tripped on a dead body in the middle of the-“ I was met with a hard glare from him, ”Okay fine, I hear how it sounds, but we are not just walking away.”

“Yes, we are. While you were off doing god knows what in La-La land, we decided that we will just act as if this never happened.” Tristan said with a commanding tone and started pulling me towards the others again. This time I followed. Still a million things running through my mind. When we got back to the party it didn’t seem like anyone had found him.

“I’m going to tell the guys that we’re leaving so don’t go too far” Ethan said as he parted from us.

“Maybe all of you can stay at our house. I don’t think anyone wants to be alone right now.” James suggested.

“Thanks, James. That sounds like a great idea. You still got our clothes in your garage?” Ava asked him. We had each others clothes in our houses for spontaneous occasions like this.

“Of course, here comes Ethan.”

Ethan was about to say something when we heard a deafening scream. And multiple others following that one. I guess we weren’t leaving after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a filler chapter for you to understand what's happening. The next one's will be intense. And of course thanks for reading this shit-show! Kisses and hugs, your girl Helena :))


End file.
